creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fabryka
Niedawno wprowadziłam się do swojego własnego domu. Było to w dniu, gdy skończyłam dwadzieścia dwa lata. Miałam trochę oszczędności, ale po jakimś czasie zaczęło mi ich brakować. Postanowiłam zatrudnić się w nowej fabryce, która była stosunkowo blisko mojego nowego domu. Nie miałam wymagań, by praca była porywająca, ani nie chciałam mieć własnej firmy. Mieli co do mnie wątpliwości, ale w końcu mnie zatrudnili, bo naprawdę brakowało im pracowników. Były tylko dwie zasady: wykonywać polecenia i nie zaglądać do hali nr 17. Z łatwością przystałam na te warunki. Tak więc pracowałam sobie spokojnie w fabryce i miałam nawet przyjaciół — Petera i Lisę. Hala 17 nikogo nie interesowała. Do czasu... Tego dnia przyszłam do pracy wcześniej i zastałam tylko Lisę. Około ósmej zaczęli schodzić się ludzie. Wśród nich nie było Petera. To nie wzbudzało podejrzeń, do czasu aż inna pracownica, Renata, powiedziała, że słyszała jego krzyki. — Ja też — dodał Karol — To naprawdę brzmiało jak Peter. Powiadomiliśmy szefa, ale on powiedział tylko: — Lepiej pracujcie. Nikt nie mógł wedrzeć się do tej fabryki, ochrona nie wpuszcza nikogo oprócz pracowników i dostawców. — Ale być może Peter potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Może coś sobie zrobił — zaoponowała Lisa — Musimy go poszukać. — Nie — odparł stanowczo szef — Od linii produkcyjnej można się oddalić tylko do toalety, maksymalnie na pięć minut. Gdy sobie poszedł, zdecydowałyśmy jednak z Lisą, że go poszukamy. Dołączyli jeszcze Karol i Renata. Przeszukaliśmy wszystkie hale, w końcu Karol oświadczył: — Wracam do pracy, bo jeszcze mnie zwolnią... Renata potaknęła i również się oddaliła. Zostałyśmy tylko ja i Lisa. — Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? — spytała Lisa. — Tak — odparłam zdenerwowana — Została hala numer 17. — Wchodzimy? — spytała Lisa. — Ty idź do naszej hali - odparłam — Ja wejdę. Spokojnie, najwyżej znajdę nową pracę. Lisa obrzuciła mnie spojrzeniem i odeszła. Zostałam sama. Muszę się przełamać, pomyślałam. Bałam się gniewu szefa. W końcu, pokonując strach, otworzyłam drzwi. Zobaczyłam szefa i jego pomocnika, który zamknął za mną drzwi, oraz... ten widok był straszny... Maszynę, do której taśmą produkcyjną jechali związani ludzie! Był tam też Peter. Widziałam, jak przerażona, krzycząca kobieta wjeżdża do maszyny, a ta mieli ją na krwawą miazgę, która jest później oddzielana mechanicznie, aby zrobić z niej mięso... — Co wyście zrobili?!!! — wrzasnęłam. Nie panowałam nad sobą. Rozpłakałam się — To koszmar... błagam was, wypuście mnie... nikomu nie powiem... tylko mnie nie zabijajcie! Po dłuższej chwili odezwał się szef. — Spokojnie, dostaniesz takie czerwone odznaczenie, które będzie przypominać Dave'owi, żeby ciebie omijać i dać ci pracować bezpiecznie... wiesz, zasługujesz na to, skoro decydujesz się nam pomóc. Obudziła się we mnie altruistka i moje sumienie. — Nie pomogę wam. To już mnie zabijcie. Nie mogłabym tak żyć. Szef uśmiechnął się spokojnie. Peter wjechał do maszyny. Rozległ się plask. Wrzasnęłam: Nie! — Czemu od razu chcesz umierać? — zapytał szef łagodnie — W końcu i tak nie masz wyboru, jako że pracowałaś tu już ponad trzy miesiące... związałaś się z tym miejscem. Ta fabryka nie puści cię wolno... będziesz mielić pracowników na tanie mięso oddzielane mechanicznie... W tym momencie spostrzegłam Lisę, związaną i jadącą na taśmie w kierunku maszyny mielącej... pomocnik szefa, Dave, odsunął się od dźwigni. — Jeśli nie pociągniesz za dźwignię, dziewczyna nie zginie — oświadczył. — Nie zrobię tego — w gardle mi zaschło, tętno gnało, ale nie mogłam stracić głowy... — Już mówiłem, nie masz wyboru — odrzekł szef ze swoim niezachwianym spokojem. — Nie zrobię tego — powtórzyłam. W tym samym momencie Lisa została zmielona. Wrzasnęłam: — LISA!!! DAVE, NIE MASZ DUSZY, NIE MASZ SUMIENIA!!! NIE JESTEŚ GODNY MIANA CZŁOWIEKA!!!! — oskarżałam go. W tym momencie zobaczyłam coś, co zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Moja ręka spoczywała na dźwigni. "Nie masz duszy ani sumienia, nie jesteś człowiekiem...", myślę. To powiedziałam Dave'owi, myśląc, że to on zabił Lisę... a więc to tyczy się mnie... Biorę strzelbę i przykładam sobie do głowy. Nie mogę z tym żyć. Ale powiem wam coś jeszcze: lepiej miejcie wymagania, lepiej załóżcie własną firmę, bo możecie skończyć, jak ja. Żegnajcie. Kategoria:Opowiadania